


Natsukashii

by StrawberryDrabbles



Category: Bleach
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27005236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryDrabbles/pseuds/StrawberryDrabbles
Summary: A strange self insert I wrote in a lack of sleep. I'm actually gonna finish this I swear,,,
Relationships: Abarai Renji/Kuchiki Rukia, Inoue Orihime/Kurosaki Ichigo, Kuchiki Byakuya/Kuchiki Hisana, Kuchiki Byakuya/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	Natsukashii

However Grand the Kuchiki manor was, it had rooms that filled with dust like a winter's snow. Solemn portrait eyes gazed at various angles and memories slept under white sheets. As Rukia looked through the room, dozens of items ached at her touch, each one yearning to be woken up. She wasn't looking for anything in particular, just something neat. Violet eyes gazed at a tall figure. She pulled the sheet away and- CRASH. A harsh cringe was drawn on her face as her teeth clenched at the shatter of glass. Great, a picture had been broken. A sigh escaped her and she kneeled down to pick it up, being mindful of the glass. 

Taking a closer look at the image as she raised it up, Rukia looked intrigued. She'd never seen this person before. It was a beautiful woman with honey tan skin and pastel pink hair. Her hair was extremely long and every lock was lively with curls. Her eyes were bright green and she had a warm smile. There weren't any other portraits of her anywhere else in the manor and it didn't look very old. The young Kuchiki took the photo from its frame and pocketed it. She'd ask her brother the next time she saw him. After cleaning up her mishap, she left the attic not wanting to break anything else. She should get back to her barracks anyways. 

Walking down the hall, she spotted Byakuya heading her direction, "Brother." His eyes darted to her as she called on him. The head of the Kuchiki clan had a flat face. No emotion to be shown, but who knew what he felt beneath that. She shifted, almost as if she were holding her tongue, but simply proceeded to pull out the picture.

"I found this," she began cautiously, "I've never seen another picture of her before-"

"Persephoneia," he responded, "Her name is at the bottom of it." She blinked a few times before her face cracked. 

"Yeah! I uh- I didn't see that," she gave a nervous chuckle before looking at the ground, "Who is she?" Byakuya's face contorted for just a second before he straightened again.

"I'm unsure. I have only seen that picture once before. Return it to its frame or put it on the altar. Whoever this woman is, she has most likely passed for neither of us to not recognize her. I will be off now," he left the room in the same cold silence he entered. Rukia displayed a look of worry. He's lying. Maybe she'd ask Ise Nanao for help on research? She wanted to dismiss getting others involved, but ultimately decided to make her way to squad one’s barracks.She waved at people here and there, subordinates giving her a smile. As she entered the barracks, a familiar voice called for her. 

“Captain Kuchiki,” repeated the calm voice of Kyoraku Shunsui, “what brings you here? I’m on a walk if you’d like to join.” Rukia nodded as she gave a bright smile. She took a second before saying anything, but it seemed the head captain already knew something was on her mind. 

“You know,”he started, “Jushiro used to tell me that it’s good to smile when something’s troubling you. I see you’ve taken that advice, but in the same sense, he also thought it was good to say something when you need someone.” The woman nearly stopped and let out a sigh.

“It’s just my brother,” she responded, “I found this picture and he completely pretended to have no clue who it was.” He looked at her, his expression asking for her to continue. She simply handed him the image from her pocket and sucked in her cheek. The captain commander’s eyes narrowed before widening.

“This is Persephoneia Soga,” he mused, “she was from the Soga clan and their heiress. She was just a teenager when she joined squad 10 and died not too long after. I’m pretty sure the reason Byakuya won’t talk about her is-”

“Captain, there you are!” Nanao interrupted, rather irritated, “Hello, Captain Kuchiki. I see you found him avoiding paperwork again.”

“Oh, hello Lieutenant Ise. I told you that you can just call me Rukia,” she muttered the last part. Ah, what was the commander saying before?

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA


End file.
